Paralyze
by Azova10
Summary: Selama dirinya menjadi pencuri yang memanfaatkan kemampuan sulap, Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun gagal kabur dari kejaran polisi. Baginya, sulap adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Namun ia tak pernah menduga bahwa sulap pula yang akan melumpuhkannya, bahkan memporakporandakan hatinya. Dan itu karena seorang mentalist tampan bernama Park Chanyeol. CHANBAEK/SEKYUNG


_**Woo Bar, 20 Agustus 2016..**_

Malam di kota Seoul memang tak pernah sepi. Kedati waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan jalanan aspal dijatuhi bulir-bulir langit, lampu-lampu kendaraan masih saja membelah kegelapan. Hiruk pikuknya seolah tak mengindahkan gurat kelelahan yang tercetak jelas di air muka pemilik kedai kecil di pinggir jalan dan beberapa karyawan toko. Alasan 'harus mencari nafkah' sepertinya menjadikan kesibukan sebagian besar warga Negeri Ginseng itu tak memiliki akhir.

Namun lain halnya dengan sebuah bar elit di pusat kota, dimana beberapa orang berdompet tebal melepas rasa lelah mereka untuk sejenak dari tumpukan dokumen di atas meja. Hanya sekedar mendengarkan alunan musik jazz sambil minum beberapa gelas alkohol atau bercengkerama dengan rekan kerja yang memiliki kepenatan yang sama. Seorang pria tinggi berambut blonde yang duduk di dekat meja bar―misalnya.

Namanya adalah Kris Wu. Ia adalah seorang manager di salah satu hotel ternama di Seoul. Penghasilannya perbulan sangat menjanjikan. Siapapun wanita atau pria beruntung yang dipilihnya sebagai tambatan hati―atau setidaknya sebagai teman 'one night stand', akan mendapatkan beberapa keuntungan selain berada di bawah kungkungan pria tampan itu. Dan kali ini, maniknya telah menempatkan target pada pria mungil bermata sipit yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Maka, dengan kepercayaan diri yang menjunjung tinggi, Kris membawa gelas wiski-nya menuju tempat duduk pria mungil bersurai pinkish yang baru dilihatnya di bar langganannya itu. Senyuman miring yang terlihat tampan tersungging di sudut bibir tebalnya.

"Hey." Yang lebih tinggi menyapa, membuat yang lebih pendek mengalihkan atensinya dari gelas vodka martini di atas meja bar. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau baru disini?"

Pria mungil bersurai pinkish itu tersenyum kecil. "Itu tergantung." Lalu menyesap vodka martini-nya seraya menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada meja bar. "Kau sering datang ke bar ini?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Kurasa begitu." Kris mengedikkan bahunya. "Mengingat ini adalah bar langgananku."

"Begitukah?" Si mungil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kris―penuh ketertarikan. "Kalau begitu, aku termasuk baru disini. Ini adalah kali keduaku."

Kris terkekeh kecil. Sedikit banyaknya karena merasa konyol mendapati dirinya memerhatikan mata sipit si mungil yang ternyata dihiasi eye-liner. Pikirnya, itu tampak cocok untuk si pemilik bibir tipis berwarna coral itu, meskipun jenis kelaminnya adalah pria. Dengan kata lain―sebuah nilai plus selain pesonanya dalam berbicara.

"Aku Kris."

Benar-benar tipe kesukaan seorang Wu.

"Panggil saja aku 'Bee'."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **PARALYZE**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kepolisian Seoul, 22 Agustus 2016..**_

"AKU TAK PEDULI! YANG KUINGINKAN ADALAH KALIAN SEGERA MENANGKAP PENCURI TENGIL ITU!"

Kyungsoo refleks menghentikan langkahnya tatkala suara penuh emosi seorang pria menggema di lorong. Hell, tentu saja pria bermata belok itu terkejut. Pasalnya, ia baru saja memasuki tempatnya bekerja, tapi suara nyaring itu langsung saja menusuk gendang telinganya seperti jam beker yang biasa ia pasang setiap pagi. Beruntung kopi yang baru dibelinya tak terjatuh.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu bertemu Sehun―rekan kerjanya.

"Kris Wu. Dia sudah begitu semenjak dua hari yang lalu." Sehun melemparkan seringaian pada yang lebih tua beberapa bulan, sebelum membalikkan lembar berkas yang sedari tadi dibacanya. "Kau melewatkan banyak hal selama pergi ke Busan, kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo melirik Kris yang masih mengomel tak jelas, lalu kembali menatap Sehun dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. "Dan itu karena?"

"Bee."

Selain hembusan napas panjang, tak ada respon berarti yang diperlihatkan Kyungsoo atas jawaban Sehun yang tergolong singkat itu. Kenapa? Well, karena itu adalah hal biasa yang mereka dengar selama hampir lima bulan ini.

Kasus yang sama―lagi.

Bee atau Byun Baekhyun adalah pencuri ulung yang telah masuk daftar buronan Kepolisian Seoul lima bulan yang lalu. Namun berbeda dengan pencuri pada umumnya, pria berperawakan mungil dengan kemampuan hapkido itu menempatkan targetnya pada setiap pria dan wanita yang ia kencani. Uniknya, ia menggunakan cara tak biasa untuk mencuri harta benda targetnya, yakni dengan sulap.

Pola pencurian yang dilakukan Bee nyaris sama di setiap laporan kepolisian. Pertama, ia akan menarik perhatian orang-orang di tempat-tempat elit dengan penampilan menawannya. Kedua, ia akan menggoda balik pria atau wanita yang mendekatinya duluan. Dan hal terakhir yang mereka ketahui, harta mereka telah dicuri tanpa disadari, bahkan sebelum mereka menghabiskan malam bersama pria mungil itu. Polisi sudah berusaha menangkapnya, namun selalu saja gagal.

"Omong-omong, dia korban ke-berapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Lima belas."

Sirat akan kefrustrasian kembali terdengar dalam satu hembusan napas panjang yang Kyungsoo keluarkan. "Aku mulai muak pada pencuri ini. Entah kapan kita bisa menangkapnya."

"Aku belum menyerah, omong-omong."

Kyungsoo merotasikan bola matanya jemu. Duh―batinnya. "Kita semua memang belum menyerah, Sehun." Sehun menyeringai tanpa disadari Kyungsoo. Pria berkulit pucat itu mengambil sebuah berkas di atas meja kerjanya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"'Ujung tombak' kita."

Kernyitan menjadi respon pertama Kyungsoo. Meskipun masih bingung akan ucapan ambigu Sehun, pria bersurai dark brown itu tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia hanya membuka berkas tersebut, membaca setiap lembarnya dengan saksama. Tertulis disana data seorang pria asing bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Seorang mentalist?" Intonasi Kyungsoo berbaur antara ketidakpercayaan dan cibiran. Namun yang ia dapatkan justru anggukan kepala dari yang bersurai ebony. "Serius?"

"Mm-hm."

Pria mungil itu menutup berkas tersebut, lalu mengembalikannya pada yang lebih tinggi. "Dan bagaimana caranya seorang mentalist akan menangkap buronan yang kita cari-cari?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Kau lupa?" Mengambil berkas itu, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. "Dia seorang mentalist."

.

.

 _ **Gangnam Duplex Studio, di waktu yang sama..**_

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah apartemen elit di Gangnam, seorang pria tinggi bersurai ash grey berdiri dengan posisi bersandar pada dinding dalam sebuah ruangan kedap suara. Jemarinya mengapit sebuah gelas wine yang isinya tinggal sedikit, sementara sepasang onyx kelamnya tetap terpaku pada rekaman CCTV yang dijeda dalam laptop putihnya. Ini sudah berlangsung dua puluh menit semenjak ia memutar rekaman tersebut, yang kini menampakkan sosok seorang pria manis bersurai pinkish.

Itu adalah Bee―targetnya.

"Byun Baekhyun." Suara husky pria tinggi itu menyebutkan nama asli targetnya. Seketika, bias mentari yang melewati celah jendela ruangan itu menyorot seringaian di sudut bibir tebalnya. "Akan kudapatkan kau."

 **###**

 _ **Aewol Monsant Café, 25 Agustus 2016..**_

Baekhyun mengembangkan seringaian begitu menutup retsleting dompet kecilnya. Disimpannya benda berbahan kulit itu di dalam saku blazer-nya, kemudian menyesap vodka martini-nya dengan santai. Tak seorangpun di antara kerumunan pengunjung salah satu café terkenal di Jeju itu menaruh curiga akan benda yang disimpan Baekhyun. Well, seandainya saja mereka tahu bahwa pria bersurai pinkish itu baru saja menyimpan beberapa butir berlian yang ia curi kemarin dari seorang janda kaya, ia pasti sudah menjadi sorotan utama.

TUK.

Baekhyun menoleh pada seorang pelayan wanita yang baru saja meletakkan segelas strawberry smoothie di hadapannya. Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun, seolah minuman tersebut adalah pesanan yang sedari tadi ia tunggu-tunggu. Asumsi bahwa pelayan ini salah meletakkan pesanan, pun muncul dalam benak Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu berniat mengklarifikasinya, namun sebuah suara husky di belakangnya sudah terlebih dulu menginterupsi.

"Itu dariku―jika kau bertanya-tanya."

Baekhyun sontak memutar tubuhnya menghadap sumber suara. Netranya menemukan seorang pria tinggi bersurai ash grey, berdiri tepat lima puluh sentimeter darinya, dengan senyuman tampan di sudut bibir tebalnya dan kedua tangan diletakkan di dalam saku jeans hitam yang dikenakannya. Baekhyun tak pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya. Namun entah kenapa, atensi pria mungil itu saat ini tak berfokus pada pertanyaan utama dalam pusat sarafnya, melainkan pada jarak mereka yang terbilang lumayan dekat. Ya, saking dekatnya, Baekhyun refleks menahan napasnya untuk beberapa detik.

Pikiran si mungil tiba-tiba blank untuk satu momen. Heh.

"Hai~" Pria bersuara husky itu duduk di samping Baekhyun, mengunci si mungil lamat-lamat dalam onyx kelamnya. "Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau?"

Baekhyun berkedip dua kali. Sekonyong-konyong, ia mencium gelagat-gelagat modus. Hell, ini bukan kali pertama dirinya digoda pria asing. Maka dengan cepat, pria mungil itu kembalikan kewarasannya.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan itu," Baekhyun memamerkan senyuman menggodanya―langkah awal dari siasat busuknya. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Tuan Park?"

"Tentu."

"Atas dasar apa kau mentraktirku strawberry smoothie?"

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. "Well, katakan saja aku terinspirasi dari rambutmu."

Bingung, Baekhyun-pun memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sedikit. Ekor matanya melirik surai pinkish-nya. "Rambutku?"

"Mm-hm." Chanyeol menyentuh beberapa helai surai Baekhyun, lalu menyempurnakan pesonanya dengan senyuman casanova. "Warnanya seolah memberitahuku bahwa kau menyukai strawberry."

Baekhyun benar-benar yakin bahwa Chanyeol hanya asal tebak, tapi entah kenapa dirinya bersemu. Mungkinkah itu efek dari tebakan beruntung Chanyeol? Karena pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun memang menyukai strawberry. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil.

"So," Chanyeol meleburkan lamunan Baekhyun. "How do I call you?"

Senyuman kecil Baekhyun berubah menjadi seringaian nakal. "Just call me 'Bee'."

.

.

Baekhyun sudah sering berciuman dengan berbagai pria dan wanita. Dimulai dari tipe yang amatiran, sampai tipe yang kasar. Dari ciuman lembut, sampai french kiss―semuanya pernah ia rasakan. Sejatinya, berciuman dengan sembarang orang bukanlah hal aneh bagi Baekhyun. Namun sesering apapun ia berciuman, ia secara harfiah tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk permainan bibir Chanyeol di atas permukaan bibirnya.

Rasanya begitu manis, juga menggairahkan. Bibir kissable itu seolah memiliki irama sendiri. Setiap kecupannya―entah bagaimana―mampu melelehkan kaki Baekhyun bak chocolate fondue, pun membuat darahnya berdesir dalam tempo abnormal. Ini adalah kali pertama bagi si mungil merasakan perasaan ini saat mencium seseorang. Dan sejujurnya, ia menyukainya. Entah bagaimana, itu seperti sebuah candu yang membuatnya nyaris terobsesi.

Bahkan saat pria bersurai ash gray itu menghimpit tubuhnya ke dinding tanpa menghentikan ciuman panas itu, Baekhyun masih merasa kurang. Ia ingin Chanyeol melumat bibirnya lebih dalam, menghisap lidahnya lebih kuat sehingga sungai saliva tercipta di dagu satu sama lain. Karenanya, inisiatifpun diambil dengan menarik tengkuk si jangkung, guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Menciptakan jarak yang terlampau dekat, sampai hembusan napas yang memberat itu kentara terdengar.

"Mnnhh.."

"Hh..Bee.." Chanyeol berbisik tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun, tangannya merambat perlahan menuju belahan bokong sintal si mungil. "Suaramu membuatku bergairah.." Kemudian meremasnya begitu kuat.

"Anghh.." Baekhyun mendesah seraya mengumpat dalam hati. Obsesinya kini bertambah satu, yakni suara husky Chanyeol. Itu terdengar begitu seksi, terutama saat membisikkan namanya. Belum lagi remasan demi remasan di bokongnya yang―entah bagaimana―bisa ia bayangkan pergerakannya hanya dengan menutup mata. Namun di saat bersamaan, Baekhyun sadar bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk terlena pada permainan menggiurkan pria yang baru ditemuinya sejam yang lalu.

Ada hal penting yang menjadi prioritasnya saat ini.

Jadi, Baekhyun-pun menghentikan ciuman itu, lalu membuat jarak di antara tubuh mereka. "Maaf, tampan, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang."

Kernyitan tiba-tiba muncul di dahi Chanyeol―pertanda kebingungan. "Kau tak mau melanjutkannya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kupikir lain kali."

"Dan kapan itu?"

"Entahlah." Baekhyun memasang pose berpikir. Tapi tak lama, ia mengedikkan bahunya. "Mungkin jika kita bertemu lagi."

"Kenapa harus menunda?"

Baekhyun terkekeh dibuatnya. Entah kenapa, intonasi Chanyeol terdengar seperti rengekan bocah SD yang ingin dibelikan mainan baru oleh Ibu-nya. "Kau tak sabaran sekali ya?" godanya.

"Tidak di saat-saat seperti ini, Gorgeous." Chanyeol sudah sedikit ini untuk meraup bibir ranum Baekhyun, namun si mungil lebih cepat menahannya.

"Kita lanjutkan jika kita bertemu lagi." Baekhyun mengerlingkan mata kirinya. "Aku janji."

Chanyeol menghela napas pasrah. Well, sepertinya ia tak bisa memaksa untuk hal ini. "Baiklah." Ia lepaskan rengkuhannya di pinggang Baekhyun dengan berat hati. "Lain kali."

Mata sipit Baekhyun lantas membentuk bulan sabit yang cantik tatkala senyumannya terbentuk di bibir red lust-nya. Si mungil kemudian berjinjit, mengambil secuil kesempatan untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi Chanyeol, membuat si pemilik telinga peri itu terkejut.

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi~"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Lima detik.

Chanyeol mendengus kecil. Di belakang sosok mungil bersurai pinkish itu, paras si jangkung mulai dipenuhi senyuman dan tatapan licik. "Kau sepertinya melupakan sesuatu, Bee."

Tungkai-tungkai Baekhyun sontak berhenti mengayun karena kalimat tersebut. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Melupakan apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Dikuncinya lamat-lamat sosok mungil itu dalam jarak pandangnya, seiring dengan jarak yang ia kikis. Baekhyun sendiri tak menaruh kecurigaan apapun, meskipun intuisinya mengatakan ada hal yang tak beres mengenai seringaian Chanyeol. Ia tetap berdiri disana, menunggu yang lebih tinggi mengatakan maksud perkataannya barusan.

Yang mana merupakan kesalahan terbesarnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang lebih lama lagi, Gorgeous?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. Namun jangankan bertanya, berasumsipun tak sempat ia lakukan. Semuanya terlihat gelap ketika pria tinggi itu menepuk bahunya. Dan satu-satunya yang bergema di telinganya hanyalah suara husky Chanyeol.

"Saat kujentikkan jariku, kau akan fokus pada suaraku." Jemari Chanyeol menjentik sekali. "Kau akan melihatku sebagai majikan, melakukan semua yang kuperintahkan tanpa terkecuali." Lalu jentikan kedua. "Dan kau tak'kan mengingat semuanya sampai aku mengatakan 'Gorgeous'."

Detik saat jemari Chanyeol menjentik untuk yang ketiga kalinya, tatapan mata Baekhyun menjadi kosong.

"Now," Chanyeol berbisik di antara seringaiannya, tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun. "Kiss me more, Bee~"

 **###**

 _ **Lotte City Hotel Jeju, 26 Agustus 2016..**_

Baekhyun refleks memalingkan wajahnya dari bias mentari yang menerobos retinanya saat ia mencoba membuka kelopak matanya. Ia mengerang pelan seraya memutar tubuhnya melawan arah cahaya masuk di sebelah kiri, kemudian membuka kelopak matanya sekali lagi. Namun di saat penglihatannya telah fokus sempurna, alisnya justru menukik tajam tatkala mendapati dirinya berada di lingkungan yang terasa asing bagi ingatannya.

Pria mungil itu berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba menelusuri sebuah kamar yang cukup luas itu seraya mengingat apa yang telah membuatnya terdampar disana. Tapi bahkan setelah cukup lama berpikir, nihil yang Baekhyun dapatkan. Tak ada yang bisa ia ingat setelah berpisah dengan Park Chanyeol di Aewol Monsant Café. Aneh―batin Baekhyun. Apakah kemarin ia minum banyak alkohol sampai hangover? Well, sepertinya tidak juga, melihat dirinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat ini, kecuali–

"Kenapa aku tak memakai celana?" Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Intuisinya seketika merasakan hal yang janggal disini, terutama pada tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lengket tepat di bagian selangkangan. Penasaran, Baekhyun-pun menyibak selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Fokusnya langsung tertuju pada cairan putih berbau yang telah mengering di seprai kasur dan sekitar pahanya. "Apa i–"

"Hey, kau sudah bangun?"

Suara husky itu tak hanya menarik atensi Baekhyun, pun membuat si mungil refleks menutup kembali bagian bawah tubuhnya yang polos dengan selimut. Napasnya seketika tersendat saat maniknya menemukan sosok Park Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu, tampil tampan dengan sebuah jeans hitam membalut kedua kaki jenjangnya, tanpa sehelai kain menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

"P–Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tergagap. Jantungnya mulai berdegup tak keruan, sedikitnya merasa tak fokus karena tubuh atletis si jangkung.

"Aku baru saja akan membangunkanmu untuk sarapan bersama, tapi sepertinya aku terlambat."

"K–kau–" Baekhyun tampak semakin kebingungan. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh makna menanggapinya. Pria tinggi itu mengambil sebuah celana jeans berwarna light grey di sofa tunggal dekat pintu―yang mana merupakan milik Baekhyun, lalu menggerakkan tungkai-tungkainya menghampiri si mungil.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pakai dulu celanamu, Bee?" tanyanya seraya memberikan jeans itu pada yang lebih pendek. Kendati perasaan malu meliputi dirinya, Baekhyun tetap mengambil jeans tersebut, lalu memakainya dengan segera.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam?" Baekhyun kembali mengutarakan rasa penasarannya begitu jeans ketat itu membalut kedua kakinya. Namun bukannya diberi sebuah jawaban, pria tinggi di hadapannya justru menyeringai padanya.

Sekonyong-konyong, firasat buruk si mungil semakin menguat.

"Pertanyaannya, bukan apa yang _aku_ lakukan disini." Chanyeol mengurung tubuh Baekhyun yang duduk di samping ranjang dengan kedua lengan berototnya. "Tapi apa yang _kau_ lakukan disini–" Mendekatkan bibir tebalnya ke samping telinga yang bersurai pinkish, lalu berbisik, " **Gorgeous~** "

Diameter bola mata Baekhyun membesar dalam satu nanodetik.

" _Saat kujentikkan jariku, kau akan fokus pada suaraku."_

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Adrenalinnya berpacu begitu cepat.

" _Kau akan melihatku sebagai majikan, melakukan semua yang kuperintahkan tanpa terkecuali. Dan kau tak'kan mengingat semuanya sampai aku mengatakan 'Gorgeous'."_

Seketika ingatan yang tak ada sebelumnya dalam pusat sarafnya, muncul satu persatu bagai kilas balik sebuah film.

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga belas jam yang lalu..**_

 _Chanyeol membentangkan senyuman kemenangan melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menuruti segala hal ia perintahkan. Pria mungil itu mencium, mendesah, bahkan melakukan lap-dance dengan ekspresi menggairahkan tanpa ada penolakan. Percayalah, saat Chanyeol mengatakan 'menggairahkan', itu adalah dalam artian yang seksi. Dan yang dilakukan pria tinggi itu hanyalah menikmatinya._

 _Benar-benar menikmatinya._

" _Nghh.." Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol mencium lehernya. Pria bersurai ash grey itu mengigit kecil dan menjilat permukaan leher jenjang itu, sebelum akhirnya kembali meraup bibir tipis si mungil yang duduk di pangkuannya. Oh, ia benar-benar kecanduan rasa manis di bibir ranum itu._

" _Katakan, Bee, apa kau mencuri untuk orang lain atau dirimu sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol di sela-sela ciuman panas itu._

" _Untuk–aahh..diriku..mnhh.."_

" _Apa ini semacam hobi?" Chanyeol berhenti melumat bibir Baekhyun, berganti dengan meremas sepasang bokong sintal itu dengan gemas. "Atau pekerjaan utamamu?"_

" _Dua-duanya..anghh..."_

" _Kenapa kau memilih pekerjaan ini?"_

" _Karena–" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat, menikmati satu momen dimana Chanyeol memanjakan titik-titik sensitifnya dengan suara husky yang tak henti memenuhi kepalanya. "Karena–ohh..ini satu-satunya pekerjaan yang sesuai..ahh..dengan kemampuanku.."_

 _Sederhana sekali pemikirannya―pikir Chanyeol._

" _Begitukah?" Tangan pria bertelinga lebar itu lantas beringsut menuju gundukan di balik jeans light grey si mungil, memberikannya sedikit pijatan. "Kutebak kau sering melakukan hubungan badan dengan banyak pria dan wanita, hm?" Ia kembali menggodanya._

" _Tidak..ermhh..pernah.."_

 _Untuk kali ini, Chanyeol tercengang dibuatnya. Sungguh, ia tak menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Ia pikir Baekhyun sering melakukan seks dengan semua targetnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Tanpa sadar, pergerakan tangannya di penis Baekhyun terhenti. Untuk beberapa detik, pria tinggi itu hanya terdiam di tempat, memikirkan hal yang tak seorangpun bisa menebaknya―kecuali Tuhan. Namun tak lama, ia membopong tubuh Baekhyun ke satu-satunya ranjang dalam kamar hotel itu, kemudian memperlihatkan si mungil sebuah seringaian menawan._

" _Mau kuperlihatkan sebuah trik hebat?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol terkekeh mengejek, tak peduli sekalipun pria mungil dengan wajah semerah tomat di hadapannya tengah mengepalkan kuat-kuat kedua tangannya. Daripada ketakutan―atau setidaknya menyesal, pria bersurai ash grey itu justru menikmati bagaimana yang bersurai pinkish menatapnya tepat di manik dengan amarah yang nyaris meledak. Hell, baginya, ini adalah hiburan tersendiri.

"Harus kukatakan, Bee, alasanmu menjadi seorang pencuri itu cukup aneh. Meski aku akui, keahlianmu dalam mencuri memang tak bisa diremehkan." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah jam tangan Rolex dari saku belakang jeans-nya, lalu memasangnya di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Aku hampir saja kehilangan dompet dan jam tangan kesayanganku."

Berbeda jauh dengan si jangkung yang terlihat santai, yang lebih pendek justru tampak murka. Dan saking murkanya, gigi-giginya sampai bergemeletuk.

"Kau.." Baekhyun mendesis. Dengan gerakan hati-hati, tangannya mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku jeans-nya. "Membuatku melakukan seks..denganmu?"

"Well, secara teknis, kita tidak melakukan seks." Chanyeol mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan sensual, lalu mengeluarkan seringaian andalannya. "Tapi mulutku _lah_ yang membuatmu klimaks, Gorgeous~"

"SIALAN KAU!"

Tanpa banyak perhitungan, Baekhyun melempar kartu-kartu poker―yang tadi ia ambil dari saku jeans-nya―ke arah Chanyeol. Tak dihiraukannya erangan pria jangkung itu ketika beberapa kartu menyayat pipinya sehingga itu mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Baekhyun terus menyerangnya sampai Chanyeol benar-benar tersudut.

Begitu persediaan kartunya habis, pria bermarga Byun itu segera mengambil sebuah borgol di atas nakas. Di saat bersamaan, Chanyeol melepas sabuk yang melingkar di jeans-nya. Ia manfaatkan perbandingan waktu satu detik dengan melilitkan sabuk tersebut di kedua tangan Baekhyun tepat sebelum si mata sipit menyerangnya. Berhasil menahan pergerakannya dengan cara itu, Chanyeol-pun lekas memelintirnya sehingga borgol di tangan si mungil terpental cukup jauh.

Namun tentu saja itu bukan akhir dari perlawanan sang pencuri. Dengan sigap, Baekhyun menarik sabuk Chanyeol, lalu menyikut wajah pria tinggi itu dengan keras saat jarak mereka terkikis. Ia sudah sedikit ini untuk mengambil borgol yang tadi dijatuhkannya, tapi lagi-lagi pria tinggi bertelinga lebar itu bergerak lebih cepat darinya. Tubuh mungilnya sudah terlebih dahulu dihimpit ke dinding ruangan, sementara kedua tangannya dicengkeram kuat oleh tangan Chanyeol.

"Astaga, Bee, tenanglah." Suara husky Chanyeol menyatu dengan napasnya yang memburu. Kendati rasa ngilu bersarang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, pria tinggi itu masih bisa memamerkan senyuman casanova-nya. "Jangan terlalu kasar begitu, Gorgeous, itu tak cocok dengan image-mu yang manis~"

Merasa kesal dengan ledekan itu, sontak lutut Baekhyun melayangkan pukulan keras telak ke perut Chanyeol, yang mana membuat tubuh bongsor itu terjerembap ke belakang. Pria bermata sipit itu tak membuang lebih banyak waktu. Ia ambil borgol yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, kemudian memasangkan salah satunya di kaki meja, sementara yang satunya lagi dipasang di pergelangan tangan kanan pria bermarga Park itu. Well, Baekhyun tahu itu hal yang tak begitu efektif, mengingat Chanyeol juga bisa melakukan sulap. Pikirnya, lima detik lagi pasti borgol itu akan terlepas. Tapi setidaknya itu bisa menahan Chanyeol untuk sesaat.

"Aku akan melepasmu untuk kali ini."

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak membuka pintu sontak terhenti karena suara husky Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu bergeming disana, namun ekor matanya tertuju pada pria tinggi di belakangnya.

"Tapi, ingatlah baik-baik." Chanyeol membuka borgol di pergelangan tangannya dengan mudah. "Aku akan selalu menemukanmu, Byun Baekhyun." Kemudian menyeringai pada si mungil yang tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu benar bahwa Baekhyun kesal setengah mati padanya, tapi―hell―itu bukanlah masalah. Kebalikannya―itu justru pemandangan yang sangat menghibur. Heh.

"Dan aku akan membunuhmu jika kita bertemu lagi, Park."

Detik berikutnya, adalah suara bantingan pintu yang menggema di kamar hotel tersebut.

"Wow, dia sadis juga." Chanyeol meringis dibuatnya. Ia baru saja meletakkan kembali borgol miliknya di atas nakas, sebelum atensinya bergulir pada ponselnya yang berdering. Nama teman lamanya―Oh Sehun―tertera di layar smartphone itu. "Apa?" Chanyeol menjawab panggilan itu dengan intonasi bosan.

"Sudah kau tangkap si Byun Baekhyun itu?" Sehun menyahut tanpa basa-basi pula.

"Dia baru saja kabur."

"Ap–yak! Bukankah kau bilang kau bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah?!"

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya penuh kejemuan. "Astaga, Sehun, tak bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh? Aku sedang berusaha, oke?"

"Maka, berusahalah lebih keras!"

"Sekeras usahamu dalam menarik hati Do Kyungsoo? Serius, menyerah sajalah, si pendek itu jelas-jelas hanya melihatmu sebagai rekan kerja."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Tidak, lupakan saja."

Sehun mendengus keras di ujung sana. "Kuberi kau waktu tambahan tiga hari untuk menangkap pencuri itu. Dan kali ini, pastikan dia tidak kabur lagi. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, ya, sampai jumpa tiga hari lagi, Oh Sucky Albino."

"YAK, PARK CHAN–"

Chanyeol tak mendengar ocehan Sehun berikutnya karena ia terlanjur menutup sambungan telepon tersebut. Hell, ia tak mau suara yang teramat mengganggu itu merusak gendang telinganya. Dan lagi, sepertinya teman lamanya itu benar-benar memiliki isu dalam percintaan juga kontrol volume suara. Ingatkan saja dirinya untuk mengajak Sehun ke psikiater nanti.

"Hm?" Chanyeol mengernyit saat kakinya tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu di dekat ranjang. Ia tak begitu yakin benda berwarna hitam apa itu, jadi iapun memungutnya. "Celana dalam?"

Sebagai informasi, itu bukanlah miliknya. Ia tak membawa celana dalam cadangan ke hotel, dan miliknya masih aman di balik jeans-nya. Lagipula, terdapat sperma yang telah mengering disana, yang artinya celana dalam itu sudah pasti milik Baekhyun. Well, itu pasti akibat perbuatan Chanyeol semalam. Ia tak henti-hentinya menyentuh titik sensitif si mungil. Entahlah, ia tak menemukan cara untuk berhenti, juga tak ingin berhenti sekalipun mengetahui caranya.

Sempat Chanyeol bertanya pada akal sehatnya, mungkinkah ia terobsesi pada pria mungil itu? Keinginan untuk mendengar Baekhyun mendesah lagi dan lagi, membuatnya tak berhenti menggoda lekuk tubuh yang indah itu. Bahkan saat bibir tipis Baekhyun sudah semerah delima, ia tetap tak ingin menjeda ciumannya. Belum lagi bonus pemandangan dimana pipi putih Baekhyun tersapu rona kemerahan, serta surai pinkish-nya yang tak berbentuk. Sungguh, Chanyeol sudah sedikit ini untuk kehilangan kendali. Beruntung, libidonya waktu itu masih bisa ditahan.

"Kita pasti akan menemukanmu lagi, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyeringai. "Pasti."

.

.

Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Baekhyun mengacak surainya semenjak bokongnya mendarat di bangku taman kota. Entahlah, ia merasa begitu frustrasi sampai tak bisa berpikir jernih, dan ia butuh pelampiasan. Namun bahkan setelah helaian pinkish-nya menjadi semakin tak berbentuk, pria mungil itu masih merasa tak puas. Alhasil–

"AISH!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengumpat, yang mana mengundang atensi beberapa anak SD yang sedang bermain di taman itu. "Sejak kapan Kepolisian Seoul mempekerjakan seorang mentalist?! Apa si Park itu anggota baru?!" gerutunya seraya menghentak-hentakkan kedua kaki berbalut jeans ketat itu. Namun sekeras apapun dirinya berpikir, ia tetap tak bisa menemukan jawaban yang logis.

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun kesal setengah mati pada dirinya sendiri. Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sampai tertipu―bahkan terhipnotis, lalu berakhir dengan melakukan hal memalukan yang tak sepenuhnya ia ingat rentetan kejadiannya? Terlebih, yang melakukannya adalah sesama pesulap, dan ada kemungkinan seorang polisi. Ini sama saja dengan penghinaan namanya.

"PARK CHANYEOL SIALAAAAN! AKAN KUBALAS KAU KALAU KITA BERTEMU LAGI!" Emosi Baekhyun-pun meledak sempurna.

Tapi kemudian, pemikiran lain terlintas dalam benaknya.

Tidak, tidak!―batinnya. Ia tak boleh bertemu dengan pria Park itu lagi. Jika di pertemuan pertama saja ia sudah dipermalukan, apalagi di pertemuan kedua? BIG NO. Jangan sampai dirinya dipertemukan kembali dengan pria mesum itu. Bisa-bisa yang terjadi nanti malah lebih buruk daripada semalam.

" _Well, secara teknis, kita tidak melakukan seks." Chanyeol mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan sensual, lalu mengeluarkan seringaian andalannya. "Tapi mulutku_ lah _yang membuatmu klimaks, Gorgeous~"_

Seketika, Baekhyun merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya, terlebih di permukaan wajahnya. Semakin panas yang ia rasakan, semakin keras pula organ di balik rongga dadanya berdentum. Tanpa disadari, pria mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sial, kenapa di saat kesal seperti ini, ia malah teringat sentuhan pria bersurai ash grey itu? Ini sungguh tak masuk akal.

"Aish, lupakan! Lupakan!" Baekhyun mesugesti dirinya seraya mengusir jauh-jauh memori memalukan itu. Dalam satu tarikan napas, pria mungil itu memantapkan dirinya untuk tak terlibat dengan Park Chanyeol lagi―apapun yang terjadi.

 **###**

 _ **Tavolo 24 Restaurant, 28 Agustus 2016..**_

Kris memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut begitu duduk di salah satu kursi di restoran mewah di Seoul. Malam ini ia memutuskan hal di luar kebiasaannya untuk makan malam di restoran yang letaknya agak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Tentu saja ada alasan di balik keputusannya ini, yakni karena dirinya sedang penat.

Sudah seminggu lebih Kris menunggu laporan perkembangan Kepolisian Seoul dalam pencarian Byun Baekhyun―pria yang telah mencuri isi dompet juga jam tangan Casio-nya, namun tak banyak yang bisa diharapkan. Ketahuilah, Kris bukan tipe pria yang sabar. Itu sebabnya ia berada disini―di restoran rekomendasi temannya, berusaha mengganti suasana hatinya yang beberapa hari ini tak begitu bagus.

"Sialan. Ada apa dengan kinerja para polisi zaman sekarang?" gerutunya seraya membuang satu helaan napas berat. Ia putuskan untuk melihat-lihat daftar menu saja, siapa tahu makanan bisa membuat mood-nya membaik.

"Aku pesan vodka martini saja."

Dalam sedetik, suara pria yang tak asing itu mengalihkan atensi Kris. Minatnya yang semula ingin memilih makanan di daftar menu, hilang begitu saja. Fokus pria bersurai blonde itu kini tertuju seutuhnya pada si pemilik suara tersebut. Itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau?!" seru Kris dengan suara lantang, yang mana berhasil menolehkan kepala Baekhyun. Amarah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, membuat pria tinggi itu bangkit dari duduknya tanpa memedulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bersamaan dengan hal itu pula, bola mata si mungil membeliak sempurna.

"Oh, sial!" Baekhyun mengumpat pelan. Dalam waktu singkat, ia tinggalkan restoran tersebut, secepat mungkin mengayuh kedua tungkainya untuk lolos dari kejaran Kris.

"YAK! JANGAN KABUR KAU!"

Baekhyun mengambil jalan gang ketika dirinya sudah berada di luar restoran. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan sejauh apa jarak dirinya dengan Kris. Pria mungil itu sempat-sempatnya mengumpat tentang betapa lebarnya langkah Kris, meskipun kecepatan berlari si jangkung masih kalah dari kecepatannya. Dilihat dari sudut ini, sepertinya berlari bukanlah cara efektif untuk kabur.

Baekhyun-pun berpikir kembali seraya mengulur waktu dengan melempar beberapa kantung sampah guna menghalangi jalan Kris. Kendati umpatan demi umpatan terdengar dari lolongan pria bersurai blonde di belakangnya, tak sedikitpun pria bersurai pinkish itu mengurangi usaha kaburnya. Ia bahkan melompati sebuah tembok ketika dihadapkan dengan jalan buntu. Pikirnya, tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus berhasil kabur sekarang.

"BERHENTI DISANA, SIALAN!" Suara Kris menyusul semakin dekat, dan Baekhyun mulai diserang kepanikan. Pria mungil itu berlari ke belokan kanan, namun baru beberapa meter ia berlari, seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu menariknya ke gang sempit. Orang itu membekapnya dari belakang, dengan tangan kanan memeluk tubuhnya.

Baekhyun tak tahu siapa orang itu, tapi untuk sementara, ia akan manfaatkan situasi ini. Ia bergeming tanpa suara dalam kegelapan bersama orang itu, menunggu siluet Kris berlari melewatinya. Setelah beberapa detik dihabiskan dengan menahan napas, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa bernapas lega begitu benar-benar lolos dari kejaran Kris. Pria mungil itu hendak berterima kasih pada orang yang telah menyelamatkannya, namun sebuah suara husky sukses mengejutkannya.

"Sesaat setelah kau mendengar suaraku, kau akan tertidur lelap."

Kesadaran Baekhyun turun ke titik terendah.

.

.

Satu pemandangan yang Baekhyun tangkap setelah suara husky dalam kepalanya memerintahkannya untuk bangun, adalah Chanyeol yang tersenyum tampan padanya. Ia belum sepenuhnya fokus, namun samar-samar indra pendengarannya menangkap Chanyeol berkata 'hey' padanya. Lambat laun, dengan kesadaran yang perlahan membaik, Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia berada di tempat asing―lagi. Namun bedanya kali ini adalah kedua tangannya diikat ke belakang. Hebat. Bisa dipastikan itu adalah ulah Chanyeol. Hell, memangnya siapa lagi yang pernah menghipnotisnya, lalu membawanya ke tempat asing selain si Park itu?

"Biar kutebak." Baekhyun menatap datar pria tinggi di hadapannya. "Kau menghipnotisku lagi?"

"Duh~"

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya jemu. Serius, ia bosan melihat arogansi Chanyeol.

"Cepat lepaskan tali ini."

"Kau tidak mau mengatakan 'terima kasih' dulu padaku?" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil. "Aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu dari kejaran si pirang lho~"

"Kenapa pula aku harus berterima kasih pada pria yang telah menghipnotis dan mengikatku di kursi dengan tali? Belum termasuk dengan hal-hal aneh yang _ia_ lakukan selagi aku terhipnotis." sindir Baekhyun penuh penekanan. "Jadi, tidak. Kurasa aku akan menyimpan rasa terima kasihku, Park."

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. "Ya, kau benar untuk hal itu. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku tak melakukan 'hal-hal aneh' padamu."

"Jadi kau mengaku secara tidak langsung bahwa kau **pernah** melakukan 'hal-hal aneh' padaku?" Baekhyun balas menyerang pria tinggi itu.

"Hey, aku hanya berusaha membantumu, oke? Kau tampak tersiksa waktu itu, aku hanya melakukan apa yang perlu kulakukan saja." Baekhyun meringis mendengar pembelaan tersebut. Pria mungil itu jelas melewatkan satu momen dimana Chanyeol menunjukkan ketulusan dalam sorot matanya. "Tapi mengesampingkan hal itu, bisa kupastikan aku tak melakukan lebih padamu." Si jangkung mengimbuh.

"Dan kenapa aku harus memercayai ucapanmu?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Baekhyun melotot. "A–apa?"

"Dan lagi, apa kau tak merasa bahwa kau akan berjalan mengangkang jika kita benar-benar melakukan seks? Mengingat kau belum memiliki pengalaman sama sekali."

"APA?!" Baekhyun refleks memekik. Ia antara ragu apakah ia yang memiliki masalah pendengaran atau Park Chanyeol baru saja mengumbar tentang keperjakaannya?

"Intinya, aku bisa saja melakukan lebih padamu waktu itu, bahkan menyerahkanmu langsung ke Kepolisian Seoul saat kau masih dalam keadaan terhipnotis. Tapi nyatanya tidak kulakukan, bukan?"

Baekhyun tak bisa menampik bahwa ucapan Chanyeol ada benarnya juga. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tak bisa untuk tak mencurigai pria tinggi di hadapannya. Entahlah, ia masih belum yakin. Pria Park ini pernah menjebaknya tiga hari yang lalu, bahkan sempat mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Jadi, tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ia akan menjebaknya lagi, bukan?

"Kau sinting." Baekhyun mencibir.

"Well, jika menjadi sinting itu salah satu efek dari menyukaimu," Chanyeol dengan genit mencolek dagu Baekhyun. "Aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada~"

See? Ini yang Baekhyun maksud. Ia tak melihat keseriusan dalam diri Chanyeol, entah itu dari ucapan ataupun sikapnya. Jalan pikiran pria tinggi itu sulit ditebak.

"Dari mana aku tahu bahwa kau tak menjebakku kali ini?"

"Eyy~ ayolah, jangan selalu berprasangka buruk begitu padaku. Hatiku jadi sakit, kau tahu? Tak bisakah kau rasakan ketulusanku ini?"

"Tidak, jadi jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Well, sepertinya tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meyakinkan pria mungil ini selain melalui penjelasan rinci. Jadi, iapun berjalan ke belakang Baekhyun, lalu melepaskan ikatan tali yang melilit di tubuh juga pergelangan tangannya.

"Dengar, aku mungkin tak bisa melakukan hal dramatis seperti mengambil alih hukumanmu atau secara heroik mengeluarkanmu dari penjara. Tapi aku bisa memanipulasi keadaan." Chanyeol bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun, lalu mengembangkan senyuman penuh makna pada pria mungil di hadapannya. "Kau hanya tinggal memilih satu di antara dua pilihan yang kutawarkan."

Picingan kecurigaan Baekhyun layangkan pada pria tinggi bersurai ash grey itu. "Pilihan seperti apa?"

"Kau ingin bebas atau tidak?"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Jawab saja."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Sebenarnya ia masih curiga pada Chanyeol, tapi ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan jawaban itu menjadi sumber dari kepuasan Chanyeol.

"Maka, kau harus bekerja sama denganku."

"Bekerja sama?"

"Mm-hm." Tanpa peringatan, Chanyeol mencuri ciuman di bibir tipis Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum bak casanova tanpa memedulikan raut terkejut si mungil. "Kau hanya tinggal diam dan duduk manis saja, biar aku yang menangani semuanya."

 **###**

 _ **Gangnam Duplex Studio, 29 Agustus 2016..**_

Sehun sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti ketika Chanyeol memintanya datang sendiri untuk menjemput Baekhyun di apartemennya, setelah mengatakan bahwa pencuri itu berhasil ditangkap. Chanyeol berdalih bahwa selama ia ikut mengantarkan Baekhyun ke Kepolisian Seoul bersama Sehun, pria bermata sipit itu akan tetap aman dalam pengawasannya. Sehun tak begitu ambil pusing karena ia tahu kemampuan Chanyeol memang bisa diandalkan dalam nenangani Baekhyun. Itu sebabnya pria bersurai ebony itu datang ke apartemen Chanyeol sendirian tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali.

"Kupikir kau hanya membual saat berkata bahwa kau telah menangkap Byun Baekhyun." canda Sehun sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di jok belakang mobilnya. Kepuasan tampak dalam paras tampan pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Kau meremehkanku, hah?" Chanyeol membalas candaan tersebut. Dan Sehun tertawa dibuatnya.

"Ayo, kita pergi. Aku ingin segera menjebloskannya ke penjara." ucap Sehun penuh semangat. Ia sudah sedekat ini untuk membuka pintu mobilnya, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu memanggil namanya.

"Hey, Sehun?"

"Hm?"

Detik saat Sehun berbalik, yang ia dengar kemudian adalah jentikan jari. Lambat laun, pikirannya terasa kosong. Dan yang tersisa hanyalah suara husky Chanyeol menggema dalam kepalanya, memberikan beberapa perintah yang tak mampu ia tolak. Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian tersebut dari dalam mobil, sedikitnya merasa takjub akan kemampuan Chanyeol. Pikirnya, apakah dirinya seperti Sehun saat sedang dihipnotis? Kesal juga mengingat dirinya pernah dibegitukan. Namun mengesampingkan hal itu, Baekhyun mulai bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang keputusannya satu jam yang lalu.

Dimana ia akhirnya bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol.

CKLEK.

Baekhyun segera mengembalikan dirinya dari lamunan begitu mendengar pintu mobil dibuka dari luar. Terlihat Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk di jok depan. Sekilas Baekhyun lihat ekspresi kosong Sehun di balik kursi kemudi.

"Apa tidak apa membiarkannya mengemudi?" tanya Baekhyun agak khawatir.

"It's ok, Gorgeous. Walaupun Sehun dalam keadaan terhipnotis, ia masih tahu caranya mengemudi."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. "Yak, berhenti memanggilku begitu."

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, lalu memamerkan seringaiannya pada si mungil. "Kenapa? Kau berdebar saat aku memanggilmu 'Gorgeous'?"

"Ap–" Pipi Baekhyun tiba-tiba memanas. "Mimpi saja kau!" Lalu buang muka guna menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Sementara Chanyeol meledakkan tawanya disana.

.

.

 _ **Bandara Internasional Incheon..**_

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol begitu mobil Sehun bergerak menjauhi pelataran Bandara Internasional Incheon. Omong-omong, itu adalah tempat tujuan mereka, yang mana merupakan bagian terakhir dari rencana Chanyeol untuk membebaskan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana nasib teman polisimu itu? Dia masih terhipnotis, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia masih punya satu tugas terakhir." jawab Chanyeol seraya menyeringai jahil. "Tenang saja, hipnotisnya akan hilang begitu tugasnya selesai. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Tugas apa?"

Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Rahasia~"

Baekhyun mendengus keras. "Terserah. Lagipula, aku tak terlalu penasaran."

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian mengarahkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun. Diserahkannya sebuah ransel hitam yang sedari tadi ditentengnya pada si mungil. "Semua yang kau butuhkan ada di dalam ransel ini, termasuk paspor-mu." Baekhyun mengambil ransel tersebut, namun tak langsung merespon ucapan si jangkung. "Jadi, kau siap?"

"Kau yakin akan membiarkanku kabur?" Alih-alih, Baekhyun malah balik bertanya. "Kau mungkin tak'kan bisa menemukanku setelah ini."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja. Aku tak asal mengambil keputusan, kau tahu? Lagipula, aku bukan anggota Kepolisian Seoul, jadi membiarkanmu kabur tak'kan merusak profesiku."

Kemudian hening.

"Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau tahu benar bahwa kau bisa dijadikan buronan karena hal ini."

"Apa kau sedang mengkhawatirkanku saat ini?" goda Chanyeol, yang mana memunculkan semburat kemerahan di pipi Baekhyun. Well, sepertinya tebakan pria tinggi itu benar karena si mungil tak menyangkal sama sekali. Dan menyaksikan pemandangan menggemaskan itu, Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tak mengacak surai pinkish Baekhyun. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku selalu memiliki rencana cadangan dari rencana cadangan. Kau tentunya ingat peraturan pertama dalam sulap, bukan?"

" **Selalu menjadi yang terpintar.** " Keduanya mengucapkan kalimat itu secara bersamaan.

Tentu saja―batin Baekhyun seraya menghela napas panjang. Kenapa ia begitu khawatir pada pria tinggi ini? Sudah pasti Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja, meskipun tak ikut kabur dengannya ke New York. Konyol sekali setelah dipikir-pikir kembali.

"Dan koreksi," Chanyeol membuat pergerakan tiba-tiba dengan mengelus pipi Baekhyun teramat lembut. "Aku akan selalu menemukanmu, Baek."

Ini pertama kalinya, Baekhyun tertegun untuk dua hal di waktu bersamaan. Pertama, karena melihat ketulusan dalam air muka Chanyeol. Kedua, untuk suara husky yang memanggil nama kecilnya. Seketika, jantung pria mungil itu mengalun dalam irama tak keruan. Dan entah bagaimana, secara magis, itu menghantarkan perasaan asing nan menggelitik ke perutnya.

"Hey, berhentilah bersemu." Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar agak canggung. "Kau membuatku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, Gorgeous."

Baekhyun secara harfiah tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada suhu tubuh ataupun gejolak emosinya. Mereka bekerja secara tidak sinkron dengan logikanya. Rasanya seperti perasaan asing itu tanpa diduga menghasilkan keinginan mendesak untuk selalu berada di sisi Chanyeol, yang kemudian mengalahkan zona amannya dalam hitungan detik.

Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku." Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk digenggam. Ia telan bulat-bulat kegugupan yang sekonyong-konyong merasukinya, lalu menatap yang bersurai ash grey tepat di maniknya. "Kita kabur bersama-sama, Chanyeol."

Selama ini, Chanyeol selalu merancang rencananya dengan sempurna. Setiap rencana pasti dibuat atas detail yang telah dipertimbangkan dengan matang. Itu sebabnya ia selalu bisa memprediksi segalanya, termasuk akhir dari rencananya. Namun semenjak Sehun meminta tolong padanya beberapa hari yang lalu untuk menangkap buronan yang dicari Kepolisian Seoul, takdir nyatanya telah membelokkan apa yang diprediksi pria jangkung itu. Ia meleset. Karena tanpa disadarinya, sesuatu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan menyelusup ke celah hatinya, dan bersarang disana.

Itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin akan keputusanmu itu?" Chanyeol balas menggenggam jemari lentik itu seraya mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun. "Kau tahu betul bahwa kau tak bisa menariknya kembali, bukan?"

"K–kau pikir hanya kau tak asal mengambil keputusan? Aku juga, bodoh!" ujar Baekhyun, sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Lamat-lamat ia umpat ketampanan si jangkung yang telah membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol detakan jantungnya sendiri.

"Begitukah?" Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun, lalu melayangkan senyuman yang sukses melelehkan kaki dan hati si mungil. "Maka, ayo kita kabur bersama." Kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. "Setelah aku menciummu~"

"Ap–mmphh!"

Ciuman panjang itupun cukup menarik perhatian orang-orang di bandara.

.

.

 _ **Kepolisian Seoul, di saat bersamaan..**_

Sehun terus berjalan lurus menuju satu ruangan begitu mobilnya diparkir di pelataran Kepolisian Seoul. Kendati beberapa rekan kerja memanggil namanya, pria berkulit pucat itu tetap urung menghentikan langkahnya. Sampai ketika obsidiannya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, barulah ia berhenti. Sosok itu adalah Do Kyungsoo. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat pria bermata belok itu.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kernyitan di dahi. Bola matanya yang besar itu mencari-cari sosok Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di belakang Sehun. "Mana Byun Baekhyun? Bukankah kau bilang kau mau–mmph!"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah lebih dulu dikejutkan oleh aksi Sehun yang mencium bibirnya. Ya, bibir tipis itu benar-benar mengecup dan melumat bibir berbentuk hati itu di depan umum. Alhasil, pemandangan tersebut membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka jaw-drop, beberapanya bahkan tak sadar telah menjatuhkan cangkir kopi yang mereka pegang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo." Sehun memberikan pengakuan dadakan setelah mengakhiri ciuman sepihak itu. "Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku sudah menyimpan perasaan khusus padamu."

Dan keheninganpun terjadi. Jangankan berkata, Kyungsoo bahkan terlalu terkejut untuk mengedipkan kedua matanya. Saking terkejutnya, pusat sarafnyapun mendadak mogok bekerja. Jadi, hal tak relevan yang dilakukan pria mungil itu adalah menganga, dengan semburat merah menyapu seluruh permukaan wajah dan telinganya. Sementara orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai menatap mereka bergantian dengan mimik penasaran.

"T–t–tunggu dulu.." Kyungsoo berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya di detik kesepuluh setelah keheningan itu. Di antara bola matanya yang bergerak segelisah debaran jantungnya, pria bermata belok itu mencari kata-kata yang sekiranya tepat untuk dikeluarkan. Di saat bersamaan, Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali. Raut kebingungan memenuhi parasnya ketika sadar bahwa yang berdiri di hadapannya bukanlah Chanyeol―seperti yang terakhir kali diingatnya.

"K–kau..me–mencintaiku?"

"Eh?" Sehun―yang baru saja bangun dari pengaruh hipnotis Chanyeol―sukses dibuat terkejut. Namun detik berikutnya, ia ingat tentang suara husky Chanyeol yang menggema di kepalanya, memberikan beberapa perintah padanya, termasuk–

" _Kau akan pergi ke tempat Do Kyungsoo berada, mencium bibirnya, lalu mengakui perasaanmu padanya. Dan kau hanya akan sadar sepenuhnya dari pengaruh hipnotis ini saat Do Kyungsoo mengatakan 'tunggu'."_

Oh Sehun benar-benar telah dijebak pria bermarga Park itu. Ha.

"Yak, Oh Sehun! Aku tak menyangka kau memendam perasaan seperti itu pada Kyungsoo!" seru salah seorang rekan kerja mereka.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu, Kyungsoo-ya? Oh Sehun tidak terlalu buruk kok!" Yang lainnya semakin bersemangat menjodohkan kedua pria yang menjadi sorotan utama itu.

"Ayo, terima saja! Kalian berdua cocok kok jadi pasangan kekasih~" Dan godaan terakhir itu benar-benar membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo salah tingkah di tempat. Tapi yang paling malu di antara keduanya tentu saja Sehun. Demi apapun, baru kali ini ia dipermalukan oleh orang lain melalui mulutnya sendiri.

PARK CHANYEOL SIALAAAN! AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU, BAHKAN JIKA HARUS MENCARIMU SAMPAI KE UJUNG DUNIAAAAAA!―Sehun mengumpat dalam hati.

 **THE END**

 **Firstly, saya minta maaf karena sedikit ngaret dari waktu apdet yang telah dijanjikan. Tiba-tiba aja di tempat saya mati lampu, dan baru nyala jam setengah lima sore. Alhasil, saya kejar tayang ngedit FF sambil ngerjain beberapa tugas rumah /curhat/**

 **Anyhey~ FF ini terinspirasi dari film Now You See Me, saya lagi tergila-gila sama film itu sekarang. Walaupun FF saya tidak sekeren film itu, saya harap FF ini tetap menghibur kalian. Oh ya, FF ini saya dedikasikan buat yang temen-temen author yang ulang tahun bulan Agustus: Sonk (Cactus93), Ella (Baekbychuu), Dewi (Hyurien92).**

 **Dan seperti yang telah dijanjikan, saya apdet jamaah bareng author-author kece favorit kalian: SilviVienoy96 (nyusul katanya), Hyurien92, Sebut Saja B, Blood Type-B, JongTakGu88, Cactus93, Uchanbaek 27x06, Baekbychuu (nyusul juga), Jonah Kim Ft. Flameshine, RedApplee, Mykareien, Byun Minhwa, Baekhyeol, Sigmame, dan Oh Lana. Monggo cek FF mereka juga.**

 **LASTLY, DEAR READERS, TOLONG BIASAKAN REVIEW SETELAH BACA FF. JANGAN MENJADI SILENT READERS, TUNJUKKAN BAHWA KALIAN TAHU CARA MENGAPRESIASI SEBUAH KARYA TULIS.**

 **PS. Saya mau posting sesuatu nanti malam (sekitar jam sepuluh) terkait FF TOTH dan keluh kesah saya juga beberapa author. Silakan baca.**


End file.
